Legend Begins Again
by Princess of Central City
Summary: Yugi has an older twin sister. She comes back from Egypt and brings a 5,000 year old legend with her. Will Shadows take control of the world again? well the only way to find out is to read the story.OCxYami
1. Meet Aurora Motou

Princess: now starting with another story, though I'm not that good of a writer because no one reviews my stories except that story I know oh well lets start with the chapter shall we.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh though I do own my characters

* * *

Meet Aurora Mutou

Yugi was lying in bed thinking about something. The puzzle was on his desk and he was staring at it. "I still don't know much about the millennium puzzle but I know we'll find out soon" Yugi spoke to his item.

The puzzle glowed and Yami came out in his spirit form. "Yes you are right, Yugi but it's quite strange, I have fought Marik and still haven't found out anything" said Yami. There was a long silence but the phone rang that was next to the puzzle. Yugi ran to it and picked it up.

"Hello" Yugi said.

"Hi little brother, it's nice to hear your voice again" said a female voice.

Yugi smiled. "Aurora, yeah it's nice to hear your voice, too. You haven't called in months" he said happily but a little too loud.

There was a silence but Yugi broke it. "So where are you now, Sis? The last time you called you were at Canada right" her brother said. There was a sigh at the other end. "Well I went to Egypt for a little while and well...I'm back home, well heading home I'm still in the plane" she chuckled.

Yugi got excited; he hadn't seen his sister for two years. Now she was coming home. "When will you get here, and what's your flight number" he asked. "Around four o'clock and the number of the flight is 475 why do you ask" she said. "No reason" he lied. "Well, Yugi have to go so talk to ya later" she said. "Bye" Yugi said.

Yugi put the phone down and smiled. Yami watched his hikari's expression. The young boy looked at the pharaoh. "Yami, were going to the airport" Yugi said "But I'll have to call Joey, and the rest of them". Yugi dialed their phone numbers and told them to come over. Yami decided to go back into his soul room.

30 minutes later

Joey was on the couch drinking a can of soda. Tea watching TV with Tristan, just leaning on the wall and Yugi was trying to find his shoes. "I know I put them somewhere but where" Yugi thought, looking under his bed.

"**Yugi, check under the kitchen table**"Yami said to Yugi in his mind.

Yugi went where he was told and found them "**Thanks Yami**". After Yugi put on his shoes, they called for a taxi and headed towards the airport. "Why again are we going to the airport" Tea said.

"You'll see" said Yugi with a smile. The young boy asked the lady at the counter where flight 475 was at. After he got the information he needed, they went to the direction. When they got there the passengers were already coming out. Yugi spotted his sister and ran towards her. "Aurora" he said.

The girl turned her head and smiled. Her hair reached a little past her shoulders and her bangs were just like Yugi's. She wore shorts, tang top that said "Drama Queen" and blue sneakers. She was the same size as Yami. Aurora threw herself at her brother and gave him a big hug.

"I missed you so much little brother" she said. Yugi hugged her back, his friends came running towards them. Joey began to blush, Tea noticed this and grinned. Aurora let Yugi go and look towards her friends. "Nice to see you all again" she said. Tea gave Aurora a hug, she then let go and looked at her.

"Where have you been I haven't seen you, in a long time" Tea said crossing her arms.

Aurora just smiled. "Well I was busy traveling the world to find everything about the ancient civilizations, I'm really sorry Tea"

"Oh it's alright" said Tea. "It's nice to see you again, Aurora" Bakura said as he kissed her hand. Joey saw this and was about to punch his lights out when Aurora spoke.

"To you as well" she looked at Joey "hey Joey long time no see, you look very different from before did you cut your hair or something"

Joey shock his head 'no'. "Um you guys I need to get my luggage" Aurora said. Yugi nodded and started to walk to the direction to get her luggage.

Aurora picked up a gold suitcase (the one that Kaiba has that he puts all his cards in). "Well I'm done, oh yeah Yugi you said there no reason you had to have my flight number and when I'm getting here" she said.

Yugi just smiled. "Well I wanted to give you a surprise is that a crime" he said.

She shock her head 'no'. They left the airport and headed back to Yugi's house. "Hey Aurora stay right by the doors alright" Yugi said, she nodded.

Yugi and his friends came inside and saw 'gramps' at the counter. "Oh Yugi you're back where did you go" Yugi's grandpa asked. "Oh to get a person you might remember" Yugi said.

His grandpa was confused. Yugi went outside and grabbed his sister. They entered through the door and Yugi's grandfather gasped. "Aurora is that you" he asked walking up to her. She nodded, tears almost falling. Grandpa hugged his grand-daughter.

"I missed you so much, grandpa" she said. "So did I" he said. They let go of each other and Aurora picked up her suitcase and ran up the stairs followed by Yugi, the rest stayed down stairs so they can buy a pizza.

"Um Yugi which one is my room again" Aurora said looking at the two doors. Her little brother chuckled, she glared at him. He walked towards the left, and opened the door, his sister followed. "This is your room" Yugi said.

Her room was baby blue; it had a desk with a computer, a twin bed with pink sheets. There were posters of her favorite actors and shows. Aurora walked into her room and jumped onto her bed, dropping her suitcase beside her bed.

"It's so good to be back to be home" she said. Yugi walked towards her and sat on the bed.

"It's also good that your back so that you can help me with my homework" Yugi said sarcastically. Aurora glared at him, she was now sitting. "Yeah but also I get to give a worst day of you life" she said.

Someone knocked on the door. "You may come in" Aurora said. The door opened to reveal Bakura. "The pizza is here" he said. "Finally, I'm starving" the girl said running down the stairs. Shortly afterwards Yugi and Bakura came down.

After they all finished eating pizza. They started asking questions about the places she went to.

"So which place were you at" Tea asked sitting on the couch with Serenity in the middle, and Yugi on the right. Joey was sitting on the floor Indian style, same with Bakura and Tristan.

"Well I went to Egypt to take pictures and study their culture a bit" Aurora said "and it was great over their, besides from the sun giving you high fever. I saw tons of things and even got some stone tablets".

"Can you show us" Yugi said, curious. She nodded and ran up the stairs, after 3 minutes she came down with her gold suitcase. Aurora laid it on the living room table, and opened it. She picked up four tablets wrapped in cloth. She sat on the couch and started unwrapping the first one.

It showed the god 'Ra' and a bird that was right next to him. The goddess Ma'at was holding two eggs before Ra. One of the eggs had a carved thunder bolt. "Well this one has the Sun god Ra and the goddess of Truth, 'Ma'at." Aurora said, placing the tablet onto the table.

"What's with the eggs" Tristan asked. "Well what they say in the holographs is that those eggs contain two dragons. One evil and one good, they were the destruction of Egypt, as they say in the tablet. But the good one known as the 'Heaven' Dragon protected the millennium items, and prevented any one to find the last. The 'Shadow Realm' Dragon wanted to have the items but was trapped, within the Shadow Realm, which was her own domain. The bird next to Ra is the messenger for Heaven"

**"Yami did you get that"** Yugi asked.

**"Yes I did, Yugi she might know something"**Yami said. He was very curious to find out more of his past and the puzzle.

**"Yeah I know, I'll ask her once she meets you"** said Yugi.

Aurora opened two tablets. The first one showed a dragon with a ruby on its forehead. It looked like Slyther but without the second mouth. Its eyes looked gentle and it was hovering over a sphere. The second tablet showed a dragon that looked like the first, but its teeth showed and its tongue sticking out. On the dragons jaw was drool that was falling on the ground. It was looked as though it was coming from the ground, its eyes showed malice. She also set them on the table.

"The first one is the Heaven Dragon. They say it watches everyone from above, and people can only see it if they believe in it or when disaster is about to strike. The Heaven Dragon keeps the last item hidden until somebody is worthy for its power. The Shadow Realm dragon devours those who are past its gates. It can give people nightmares that really can hurt you. Shadow Realm Dragon only wish is to have the items but was stopped by Heaven and trapped for all eternity" Aurora said.

She opened the last tablet. The tablet had only writing, she set it on the table. "This tablet says a legend. It says:

_The Shadow Realm Dragon returns with vengeance,_

_And its sister is called forth to stop it,_

_But is unable if the last item is not found_

_The shadows will take hold of the Shadow Realm's Sister_

_But Heaven is weak and cannot protect itself,_

_And is taken by shadow,_

_The shadows are free from their prison_

_And go to take what is theirs_

_But the mighty Pharaoh shall not let shadow take hold,_

_The one chosen by the Item will be able to fight this evil,_

_But will need help with this task_

_Light shall rise from the Shadows a save this world,_

_Heaven free, shall lock her sister and the shadows from this world_

_With the power of the Pharaoh and the Item shall Shadow Realm_

_Be locked for eternity_

When Aurora was done everybody was silent. Bakura broke the silence. "So this all has to do with legend right" he said. "Yes it does" Aurora said.

Tea looked at her watch. "I have to go its almost ten, my moms going to kill me, well see ya" Tea said. "Me too" Joey, Tristan and Bakura said in unison. "See ya" Yugi said waving to his friends. Aurora was putting away the tablets back in the cloths and back into the suitcase.

"Hey Yugi I'm going to bed" Aurora said running up the stairs. Yugi followed after her and went into his room.

"Yami you can come out now" said Yugi. The puzzle glowed and Yami was in front of his hikari.

"Yugi I know she knows something about the puzzle so why don't you go ask her" said Yami. Yugi walked towards the bed and sat down. "I know but I can't ask her until she meets you Yami" he said.

"All right Yugi, I hope its soon" Yami said returning to the puzzle. "Yeah Yami me too" Yugi said before closing his eyes. He didn't know that he was being watched by the messenger, her blue eyes looking at the young boy. She was two times bigger then a regular bird.

The Messenger flew towards the North Star. It rose above the clouds and spotted Heaven. She landed on Heaven's tail. Heaven looked at the bird, and started speaking with its own language.

"Have you found the Pharaoh, Northern" Heaven asked.

"Yes I have" Northern said.

"Keep a close eye on the Pharaoh and the hikari's sister" the dragon said.

Northern nodded and flew down the clouds. Heaven looked through the clouds; low voices of people praying were heard. She then looked at the moon it was almost the eclipse. "She will free herself soon, I must hurry now" Heaven whispered and flew across the night sky trying to find the one who shall have the last item.

* * *

Princess: yeah all done now. I thought I was never going to finish this.

Aurora: Who's going to be the chosen one I need to know you better update CatsyKitten

Princess: I will update soon I promise well please review, and no flames


	2. Heaven's Message

Princess: I'm back (holding slice of pizza)

Aurora: Hey where did you get the pizza?

Princess: got it from downstairs

Aurora: (runs out of room and down the stairs)

Princess: While we are waiting for Aurora to come back, lets read the story

* * *

Heaven's Message 

Yugi woke up from a weird dream that he had. "What is this dream supposed to mean" thought the young boy. He looked out of the window the moon still out.

"Yugi what's wrong" a voice asked. Yugi turned around and saw Yami. His face showed worry. "Well this dream bothers me a bit. I just don't get it at all" Yugi said, thinking.

"You mean a dream with a white bird in it and a girl" Yami said, looking out the window. The young boy was surprised. "How did you know that" Yugi asked.

The Pharaoh looked at him. "I had the same dream" he said "but Yugi you need your sleep you have school tomorrow". Yugi nodded and lay back down. He closed his eyes and was in his sleep.

* * *

Yugi's dream... 

Yugi was in a temple a purple diamond (it was as big as Yugi) was in the middle of the room. The walls were painted with the dragons on different sides. In the front of the room there was a door, had been painted the seven millennium items.

Yugi walked towards the door and opened it. A girl with raven hair, her clothes was a white dress, she was talking to Northern.

"My dear, you must not let Shadow Realm take the item that you possess" Northern said. The girl nodded, she opened her hand. It was a pendent with the dragons making a circle, the millennium eye in the middle, and wings were on the sides.

"I will make sure that she will not take it, Northern. For Heaven and this world's sake" the raven girl said. "I will trust you words, Sakura" Northern said, flapping her wings and going out the door.

Sakura walked out of the room, and towards the room Yugi was in earlier. Yugi hid behind a pillar and watched what she was doing. She was kneeling before the diamond. "Oh please, let the Shadow not take what she wishes, Ra" the girl said. Suddenly there was a light. Yugi covered his eyes from the golden light. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was by the Nile River.

"What the area's changed" Yugi whispered, surprised. He spotted Sakura who was sitting beside a man who looked like a high priest. Yugi gasped. "Seto Kaiba" he thought.

"Set, I been having weird dreams lately I already have told them to you. Do you know what they mean" Sakura asked looking at the water. "I only know a little but it seems that these dreams are telling you that something terrible will happen" Set said.

"I see does it have to do with my item" the girl said, looking at the pendent that hung from her neck. "I'm not sure yet" said Set "but I do know this power is a lot stronger then the power the Pharaoh trapped in the other items". She nodded, and grasped the pendent tightly.

"This item created by the gods, is what this evil wants" Sakura whispered. Set stood up, and looked at the full moon. "Let's go, Sakura" he said walking towards the Palace. Sakura got up and walked towards Set.

Another flash of light was covered the area. When Yugi opened his eyes he saw that he was in a garden. He spotted the girl but now she was with...

"Yami" Yugi shouted. "Pharaoh why have you called me here" Sakura asked. Yami looked at her. "I wanted...to tell you something" he said looking at the moon. "And what will that be" she said, curious. He walked closer to Sakura he wrapped his arm around her waist, and leaned down.

"Yami actually kissing a girl, this is unbelievable" Yugi said surprised. After the kiss, Sakura backed away. "My Pharaoh what...what was that for" she said. Yami looked a bit hurt. "I wanted to tell you how I feel about you, Sakura I...I love you" he said.

Sakura looked shocked; she backed away about five feet away from him. "No Yami...I can't return those feelings towards you" she said "Yami I can't love you like that...I'm not...I love you as a brother and nothing more".

Yami looked at the floor. "I see...but if I haven't told you any of this will you have fallen in love with me" he said, his voice filled with sadness. He started to walk away. "Yami I'm sorry" she said.

"Yugi wake up" said a voice "wake up now. Yugi wake up now you're going to miss school"

Yugi woke up; his sister was looking at him. "Finally, your awake I thought I was never going to wake you" Aurora said. She was wearing the school uniform for, Domino High.

He yawned "Sorry about that". "Oh and Tea's here to walk us towards school" she said, walking out of the room. Yugi got out of his bed and walked towards the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and put on his clothes. "What was that dream all about. It was different then the last dream" he thought.

He picked up his millennium puzzle. Yugi walked down the stairs, Tea was waiting downstairs, and his sister eating cereal. "Hey, Yugi want me to make you breakfast" Aurora said. Yugi nodded and sat down. "Two pancakes please" he said.

Aurora nodded and got the pancake mix, Tea helped her out. **"Yugi, did you have the dreams again**" Yami said. "**Yeah but they were different from the last dream I had**" the boy said, looking at his sister. "**What about you**" Yugi continued.

There was silence between the two. "**I didn't have a dream after the last one**" Yami said. Yugi nodded, and looked at Tea. "Hey Yugi you want syrup" said Aurora. "Yeah, but not too much" he said, still staring at Tea.

Tea felt as though she was being watched and turned around and faced Yugi. There eyes were like that for a while. "Well it's seems I should leave you two alone" Aurora said, grinning. Yugi turned ten shades of red and also Tea.

"It's not what you think" Tea said, embarrassed staring at her. "Really" Aurora said looking at her best friend. Aurora picked up Yugi's plate that had his pancakes and placed it in front of him. "You sure you can eat two Pancakes Yugi, you can hardly finish one" she said getting a glass of orange juice.

"Yeah and if I don't finish you can eat it" Yugi said sarcastically. He got up and got a fork, he got a glass of orange juice and sat down

His sister glared at him, while he started eating. "Brothers can be so mean sometimes" she thought. "Hey Tea you want something to eat" Aurora said

"No thank you, I already ate at home" Tea said. Yugi finished all his pancakes and put the plate in the sink. "Let's go" he said, running out of the kitchen.

* * *

At Domino High... 

"Yugi can you show me to the main office because I forgot where it was" Aurora said. Yugi nodded and grabbed his sister's hand and led her to the office. She got her schedule and locker number.

"Yugi help" she said, looking at the paper that had her locker number. Her brother sighed, he held out his hand. She gave him the paper. "Let's see its number B42; I know where that is follow me" Yugi said walking down the hallway.

Yugi stopped by a locker that B39. "Ok somewhere around here" he though walking down the hallway looking for B42. "Found it" Yugi said.

"Yugi I forgot how to open a locker so help me" Aurora said. Her brother showed her how to open her locker, but still she had quite a hard time to open it. She finally opened two minutes before the bell. She put the books she didn't need and walked towards her class with Yugi.

* * *

At Lunch (which my favorite time at school) 

Aurora was sitting by a Sakura tree, with her brother. "Hey, Yugi" Aurora said looking at her food. "What is it, sis" Yugi asked.

"I can't eat all this food, you know I don't like apple sauce" she said looking at it. Yugi took her apple sauce from her plate and started eating it. His sister started eating, the bread. "Hey, Yugi it looks like you solved your puzzle it took you a very long time to figure it out" she said, looking at her bread.

"Yep, but still it was very fun trying to figure it out" he said, taking another spoon of apple sauce. "Hey, Yug" Joey said. Joey and the rest of his friends walked towards them and sat down.

"Hi Joey" Yugi said. "So what do you guys want to do after school" Joey asked, starting to eat his food. "I don't know, Serenity you pick" Yugi said looking at his sister.

"Alright, how about the park I haven't been there for ages" she said, eating the rest of the bread. "Yeah, we can play freeze tag" Tristan said.

"Yes it will be lots of fun" Bakura said smiling. "Ok then it's settled we go to the park and play freeze tag" Joey said.

* * *

At the Park 

Aurora was running away from Bakura because he was it. She ran towards Joey and tagged him. The blonde could move again and he started running, Bakura was after him.

Aurora tagged Tea and Yugi. Tristan and Joey were running away from Bakura. "Ok I think I might have a plan" Tea said. "And that would be" asked Aurora. "Well we have to get Bakura distracted" she said.

"I think Joey and Tristan have already distracted him" Yugi said looking at the running boys. "Ok then here's the plan, we have to get Bakura to give up" Tea said. "But him giving up will mean that we have to stop playing" Aurora whined.

"Well then Yugi can be it next time" Tea said. "Ok" Aurora said. "What...me, why me" now it was Yugi's turn to whine. "Who knows I just guessed" Tea said.

"Now let's go and get Bakura to give up" Aurora said, running towards Bakura, Tea and Yugi close behind her.

"Hey Joey, Tristan we have to try to make Bakura to give up" Tea said running, beside them. Yugi was a little bit behind. "How are we supposed to do that" Tristan said, panting.

"Yugi your going to be tagged by Bakura" Aurora said. "Yeah I know but you have longer legs then mine" Yugi said.

"Alright then you going to need a piggy back ride then" she said. She ran beside Yugi and grabbed his hand. She ran towards the right and stopped. She went on her knees. "Ok get up" she said. Yugi got on her back, and Aurora started standing up. She wobbled a little.

"Are you sure you can carry me" Yugi said, concerned. "Yeah, you still aren't that heavy" Aurora said with a smile, running towards Tea. "Aurora lets spread out when I say three we spread" Tea said. They nodded.

"Ok, one, two, three" Tea shouted, they separated in different directions. Bakura went after Aurora since anyway she was starting to slow down. "Bakura's right behind us, Sis" Yugi said.

"They always pick the slow ones why is that I don't know" Aurora thought. Bakura tagged Aurora and she was frozen with one foot on the ground. "Yugi, I think were going to fall" the sister thought. "Yep" Yugi said. Aurora and Yugi fell on the ground with a loud 'thump'.

Bakura won the game and everybody was exhausted. "Well I got to go" Bakura said walking towards the entrance. "Yeah I got to go too" Tristan said. "Hey wait for me Tristan" Joey said.

"I got to make dinner so see ya" said Tea. "Well Yugi lets head back home I want to go to sleep" yawned Aurora. Yugi nodded, and grabbed his sister's hand and walked towards home.

Aurora was asleep on her brothers bed while doing her homework and helping her brother. "Hey Yami you can come out if you want" the boy whispered. Yami came out and looked at the sleeping form. "Is that your sister Yugi" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and looked at his sister. "So Yugi when am I going to meet her" the young Pharaoh asked. "How about tomorrow?" said Yugi. "Then tomorrow it is" Yami said excited.

The puzzle started to glow all of a sudden. "Huh, what's happening" Yugi thought. The light shot out and through the door. "We have to follow the light" Yami said walking towards the door. Yugi nodded and followed it.

The light went down the stairs and towards the backyard. It was pointing to the North Star. "Yami what's this supposed to mean" Yugi asked.

* * *

Up in the sky... (Same time) 

Northern was sitting on a cloud, thinking about who the bearer shall be. Then a light suddenly got her out of her thoughts. "What is this light" Northern said. Heaven was flying towards Northern. "Northern it is time" Heaven said.

"You mean we have to tell them, but it's a little late for that isn't it" the bird asked "Your sister will come out when the eclipse comes".

"Yes I know its late but now is the time to tell them so go and send my message" Heaven said. Northern flat her wings and followed the light. She landed in front of a Yugi.

"I come here to bring a message, Yugi Motou" said Northern said (A/N she isn't speaking that language from chapter one).

"How...how do you know my name" Yugi asked. "I've been watching you for sometime" the bird answered. "Why have you been watching me" said Yugi. "You are the bearer of the Millennium puzzle, so I must watch you so says Heaven" Northern said.

"Heaven wait, then that means that the legend is true then. You are the messenger for her" Yugi said surprised.

"Yes I am, but call me Northern. As I said before I have a message from Heaven do you wish to hear it" said Northern. "Yes you may" Yugi answered.

_My sister Shadow Realm will soon release herself once the_

_Next Eclipse comes, be careful of where you go for she watches you_

_With every step you take, I most find the keeper for the Item_

_Before she releases herself and takes what she wishes_

_She will soon send her minions up to the surface to try_

_And have your Item but do not let her take your Item_

_For it is the key to finding the Bearer_

"And that is all she said to me, now I must take my leave" Northern said bowing. She turned around and started heading north. "Hey wait...what's all of this supposed to mean" Yugi shouted.

"That is what you need to find out yourself" she said, leaving Yugi.

Yami listened to the conversation. "So we have another enemy well then I might be able to find out something" he thought. Yugi walked back inside and walked towards his room. "But I don't even get it" Yugi thought.

* * *

In a dark chamber within the shadows was Heaven's sister. She was looking at a mirror; that showed Yugi in his room. "So this is this is the one with the Millennium Puzzle. I need to have it Diamond! Crystal!" Shadow Realm shouted the two names. 

There were two snakes crawling towards her. "Yess master" spoke Diamond. He had a spiked head, his tail had a stinger at the end. Diamond was all red, with yellow streaks. "I wish for you to bring the puzzle to me" their master spat. "We shall do as you wish" Crystal hissed. She looked like a purple cobra. Her poisoness fangs showing, a necklace with a red orb held her power.

"Good then do not fail me or you shall parish" Shadow Realm spat. The two were sinking into darkness and headed towards the surface. They were in the park looking around.

"Do you want to find dinner first" Diamond said. "Yess of coarse" Crystal purred. They climbed a tree and waited for their meal. A couple walked by and they were under the tree. Diamond and Crystal bit them on the heads and dragged them up the tree snapping the couple's necks in the process. When they finished the meal they took the forms of teenagers.

Diamond's Red and Blonde hair was spiked up. He wore black pants and shirt. He had a spiked bracelet on each wrist and a chain that connected to his choker. His eyes were still like a snakes eyes but less yellow and more black. "Your look good Diamond" Crystal said. "Your not bad yourself" Diamond complimented, looking at her up and down.

Crystal wore a purple shorts and a black tang top. Her light purple hair reached her shoulders. She had black high heels, and anklet. Her necklace now looked like a locket. "So lets go find are dear, Yugi shall we" Crystal said. "Fine then lets go" Diamond said sinking into darkness again.

* * *

Princess: That was a long chapter and I finished two slices of pizza 

Aurora: and I finished four slices

Princess: ((0 0))

Aurora: what?

Princess: And you say I'm a pig

Aurora: well you are

Princess: Ok whatever. So people please review and no flames please Ja ne


End file.
